Mon petit fauve
by Splanchnique
Summary: Un joli lien entre le quaterback des Wild Gunmen et son receveur /Shonen-aï Kid x Riku


**Pairing: Kid x Riku - shonen-aï**

**J'avais envie d'une petite pause mignonne -mais pas trop niaise, j'ai essayé de faire attention, j'vous jure!- alors voilà**

**Bonne lecture :x**

* * *

A ses yeux, Riku était un chat. Ses grands yeux verts et curieux, ses pas légers et félins, ce visage mutin. Tout en lui évoquait un petit fauve épris de liberté, mais aussi très attaché à sa « maison », l'équipe de Seibu. Kid avait du mal à se passer de lui. Il ne dirait pas que ce petit gars devenait plus important que Tetsuma –Avec Jô c'était particulier, une relation de confiance et son premier ami – mais il était indéniable que le running back occupait une place de plus en plus importante dans son cœur. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de le féliciter ou de le relancer sur le terrain.  
Il faisait toujours attention à ses faits et gestes quand il était en présence de Riku, pondéré, prudent, comme à son habitude. Il ne fallait pas qu'il agisse bêtement guidé par ses émotions.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait pourtant, le soir du match où ils s'étaient qualifiés pour la finale du tournoi.

*****

Toute l'équipe était rayonnante, lui le premier. C'était aussi grâce à son Rodéo Drive qu'ils avaient décroché leur place. Même si Tetsuma était suspendu pour le prochain match, ce n'était plus important. Ils étaient en lice, et ils feraient un match du tonnerre contre les Oujou, ça s'arrêtait là. Pas le meilleur qu'ils aient fait, mais tant pis.  
Son quaterback semblait heureux, lui aussi. Kid ne le montrait pas autant que le reste de son équipe, mais Riku savait. Il commençait à le connaître.

Kid était juste trop peureux pour se laisser emporter par ses sentiments, et craignait toujours d'être déçu par la suite. Il lui avait tendu une bouteille d'alcool pour fêter l'évènement et avait juste eu un sourire de refus en réponse. Le runningback avait alors engagé la conversation, son aîné se contentant de répondre par de simples hochements de tête, comme préoccupé, mais possédant toujours ce doux sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
Il adorait quand le quaterback souriait ainsi. C'était quelque chose qui lui empoignait doucement le cœur, comme une éteinte protectrice. Comme un grand frère veillant sur lui. Non, c'était même plus que ça.

« Kid ? T'es sûr que ça va ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas Riku, avait-il daigné répondre. C'est juste le contrecoup du match contre Deimon. Ils nous ont filé une sacrée frousse, tout de même…  
- Ah ! Tu es le seul à avoir eu peur, ouais ! railla l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Arrête de mentir Kid, c'est pas dans tes habitudes. »

Le brun sourit et se détacha du mur où il était adossé, lui faisant signe de le suivre dehors. Riku s'exécuta, curieux et se retrouva quelques mètres après la porte plaqué contre le torse fin de son quaterback. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser, avant d'enfouir son nez dans le tissu de sa chemise.

Il avait mis son cerveau de côté pour oser faire ça. Il avait imaginé la réaction de Riku des centaines de fois avant de se jeter à l'eau, mais jamais il n'aurait espéré que le runningback accepte. Il se laissa aller contre le mur extérieur, le bras entourant les épaules de son joueur.  
Même leur victoire contre les Devil Bats ne l'avait pas autant soulagé.

*****

Il n'avait plus peur. Cette montagne qu'était le lineman des Dinosaurs ne lui inspirait plus aucune crainte. De toutes façons, rien ne pouvait plus l'impressionner après ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Kid était un trouillard, incapable de dire pour quoi il se battait, par peur que tout s'effondre. Et quand il avait su surmonter cette appréhension, tout lui avait échappé. Victoire, avenir, tout. Le Christmas Bowl était désormais hors de portée.  
Ce bras protecteur, si rapide d'ordinaire, formait un angle impossible, et la tête du quaterback avait heurté quelque chose de dur, répandant une flaque de sang sur la pelouse. C'était amplement suffisant pour faire sortir Tetsuma et Riku de leurs gonds.  
Le receveur avait d'ailleurs rejoint son ami sur la civière, et l'adolescent aux yeux verts avait lancé toutes ses forces dans la bataille, en vain. Il aurait juste aimé gardé sa dignité jusqu'au bout, sans tomber à genoux devant l'ennemi.

Ce qu'il avait vu courir sur le terrain n'était pas le petit chat qu'il connaissait. Ce félin espiègle, câlin, avait disparu, pour être remplacé par un fauve féroce, un tigre blanc dans toute sa puissance et sa rage.  
Une image belle à en mourir qui s'était imprimée sur sa rétine avant qu'il ne sombre.

« Kid ? Kid… »

Un doux murmure, soyeux comme une caresse, avait réussi à le faire revenir à lui. Ces grands yeux verts le scrutaient avec anxiété, comme inquiet qu'il ne puisse jamais se réveiller.  
Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal.

« Enfin ! Tetsuma ! Coach ! Il est réveillé! »

Des murs blancs, comme les draps, le sol et le plafond. C'était… glauque. Pourtant ses cheveux couleurs neige arrivaient, eux, à le rassurer et il leva son bras intact pour faire taire son petit fauve.

« Ne les affole pas. On est bien comme ça, juste tous les deux. »

Ce doux sourire avait repris sa place sur le visage du blessé, et Riku fut enfin rassuré. Il se pencha pour happer tendrement ces lèvres minces.

« Shien… »

Kid ne releva pas, fermant les yeux. Il pouvait l'appeler comme il le voulait, du moment qu'il restait tout à lui.

Le quaterback les épargnait toujours des tristes réalités du football américain. La défaite, les blessures, les déceptions…  
C'était à son tour de le protéger, maintenant.


End file.
